navalcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cruisers/@comment-10115839-20150906182629/@comment-26915086-20150908041415
so to reply, @letome, sorry about this, basically I want to congratulate you on having a nice ship, and on gaining praise from Oi who is a pretentious (insert choice words here) this whole thing has been cooking for some time now, it’s best to watch the fireworks, (if you need some, I'll send popcorn) @flame, I'm glad you are going to head up an RP, I will certainly help however possible. I also have a few Ideas on how to balance some things and how to spice it up a bit. Unfortunately I won't be able to do everything as IRL I'm at university, (can't get behind in my studies) @Oi, we both know that some advice Isn't enough to build a sub, I'm not saying that you should reveal your secrets, I’m just saying that you should respect everyone’s right to give whatever information they choose, you and I are alike in this, as neither of us reveal our best work, always waiting for the next breakthrough to reveal the old one. As far as your contributions, I am aware of them, in fact I am impressed by the detail you went into when discussing "bulkhead armor" which is what i called it when I discovered it before joining the wiki, and actually it is replaced by a different system, and has been since before I joined. I cannot overstate the quality of your contribution, but it did not really help my “ungrateful hide” in particular. We have discussed our differences of opinion ad nausium, as far as aesthetics vs pragmatism, and I know we will not likely find common ground in this matter. Here is my argument anyway: looks are in the eye of the beholder, accuracy is also relative to the ability to model reality using the interface in an incomplete interface, and this cannot be done. Pragmatism on the other hand is empirical, one can ask "How fast is it?" and "What is the turning radius?" these questions can be studied and an answer can be found, an improvement to a pragmatic element of the ship can be easily determined. If all of the above is true: a pretty ship may be called ugly, a realistic ship, unrealistic, this is subjective a ship that attains the speed of 60 kts is that fast, a ship with a turning radius below the required value turns well, though this is relative, it is not subjective. A ship that is faster than another ship is faster than that ship, and this confers an advantage. A ship that is prettier than another ship is not necessarily prettier than that ship nor does this confer an advantage. So, what is a better ship? This comes to personal preference, my rule is to build a ship that looks as nice as it can without adversely effecting any major factor because objectivity will always trump subjectivity in my book. If another decides to forgo the subjective, to remove all elements of superstructure ant builds a floating bar of soap with guns protruding like turtles on a log, I will note that it is not in my style, but I will complement the ships pragmatism, and build a ship of similar power to my own standards rather than tearing it down. Remember that there is a person behind each creation. Stop making fun of other people’s creations Oi, I say this as someone who respects you. I hope that bit about the doctors was a lie, but if it wasn’t, do you really think tearing down other people will help?